New Additions
by AuntCarolina
Summary: Two new additions have been added to the BF5 because they need some help in the Battle Zones... things have gotten a little rough. Plus how does Stanford know them, and does Zoom seem to fancy the newest BF5 member? Hmmm, read to find out. PLUS REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Battle Force 5 but I do own the two new characters and this plot line to the fullest of my knowledge._

Rated: T

Zoom- 17

Stanford-19

Agura- 19

Grace- 18

Sherman- 19

Vert- 20

Spinner- 20

Chapter 1

A small diner sat smack dab in the middle of a large expansion of desert dirt, a large sign stuck up behind the old styled restaurant reading 'Zeke's Diner' another neon one hung in the window read pizza in neon blue lights. A group of different shaped and sized people sat in a half circle booth inside. Every single one of them wore odd jump suits different colors per person, they seemed to have worn expressions on their faces and it seemed as though every movement caused them pain as though their muscles were fighting against them. A girl wearing a long pale pink button up shirt that reached down to her mid-thigh, grabbed hold of her order book, straightened her ebony hair that was in a low hanging ponytail and made her way toward them with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey guys," She greeted the group like always as she placed one of her hands on the clean table top, and leaning on it and placing the other on her hip.

A man with orange hair spiked up on top of his head in that of a fohawk was the first to respond, "Well 'ello there love," The red-head purred in his thick British accent.

The waitress just smiled kindly at him, he wasn't that bad really. After she gave him a chance she was surprised how charming he could really be. He wasn't as conceded as most thought he was, he was sweet and put her needs before her own. They had been going steady now for almost a year and she was having a blast, even though there were something's they were keeping from one another. To bad neither was about to tell the other.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Grace asked with a broad smile on her face as she stared at him.

Stanford just stared at her like he had no clue what she was talking about but it broke into smirk, "Pick you up around 8," and before she could respond a boy with golden blonde hair broke in.

"Um Grace can you take our orders now?" He asked trying not to sound rude but by the way Stanford's emerald green eyes bore into the blonde he knew that the Brit wasn't the least bit happy with his interruption and shot him a broad smile.

"We were having a conversation if you haven't notice Vert," Stanford snapped.

A scrawny man with spiky light brown hair decided to pipe in, "Well talk later, right now I want me some ZA!" The man fist pumped before cringing at how his muscles ached as he did so.

"Get over yourself Stanford," A girl with mocha colored skin said rolling her caramel eyes as a boy with dark raven colored hair and looked to be of Asian decent nodded his head in agreement wincing as he did so.

Stanford narrowed his emerald eyes before turning and flashing a brilliant smile at Grace before saying, "Love do you think you could get us a round of pizza's on Agura and the drinks on Zoom?" He batted his eyelashes at her making her giggle and disappear into the back kitchen.

Stanford leaned back in the booth with a content smile on his face as he tried unsuccessfully to put his arms behind his head and appear oh so cool. Instead he let out a yelp and jumped a little.

"Ugh when is the new recruit getting here?" Zoom groaned just letting himself go limp in the booth accidentally hitting a very muscular very built man who looked as though he at the bare minimum could bench press was 350.

Sherman turned to Zoom and raised an eyebrow at the young male, "Well if you stop flailing your limbs around I'll tell you," He spoke calmly making Zoom smile sheepishly.

Sherman opened his mouth to explain about who he thought Sage had recruited for the team but he was harshly interrupted when the smell of garlic and greasy cheese wafted their way stopping Sherman mid sentence and sent his older brother into a tizzy of a fit. Spinner's bright moss green eyes shot wide and his mouth stared to water along with slight drewl trailing down from him mouth, Sherman rolled his eyes. He always wondered if maybe his parents accidentally switched there birthdays. Sherman reached for a slice of the greasy cheese that Grace had set down on the table and had once again disappeared to get the drinks.

"So who do you think Sage got to be as the 7th member?" Stanford asked around a bite of pizza he had forced his hand to grab.

Vert turned to glare at Stanford to quiet him but he couldn't force his entire body to turn by how stiff and sore he was, "Will you keep it quiet about Sage?" Vert snapped making Stanford just roll his eyes and ignore the leader of their team, "I talked to Sage before the Battle Zone opened to day and since she say's that the Vandals and Sark are growing stronger by some unknown force present in the Battle Zones. So she had thought that to help up our she would go and get another recruit to help us out." he tried shrugging but was incable of doing so without crying out in achy muscle pain.

Groaning Stanford added, "Well whoever it is they need to hurry the bloody hell up I'm sick of getting our asses handed to us!"

Zoom rolled his eyes, "Will you zip it. It wasn't that bad, and we got the battle key how is that getting our asses handed to us?"

Stanford just narrowed his eyes, "Just because you got the key doesn't mean you rub it in,"

Zoom couldn't help but smirk, being the youngest it always made him feel great inside when he retrieved the key. He was always striving for acknowledgement, but he hardly ever got it. Normally it was Spinner and Stanford and everyone else minus Agura and Vert that called him Kid. Well that just left Sherman and he really didn't do it all that much. So this was a rare occasion that he was slightly cocky about what he did, normally when he was doing good he screwed up but not this time. He actually saved the earth this time by stealing the battle key right out from Kalus's paw, hand things.

"I didn't say a thing about me getting the key now did I?" Zoom asked smirking harder at the pissed off face of Stanford who didn't respond just glanced over at Grace who was bringing them their drinks.

She quickly set each drink down in front of each person precisely as to who would want what. Vert, Coke Cola, Agura Diet Pepsi, the Cortez Brother Mountain Dew, Zoom Dr. Pepper and Stanford iced tea.

"Gah!" Stanford shouted as soon as he took a sip of his tea, the glass was already frosted on the outside on how cold it was.

"What?" Grace panicked quickly when she saw the disgusted look on his face.

He looked up at her with a wrinkled nose and holding his glass far away from him, "W-what is this!" he half shouted pointing at the glass.

"Well that would be something you put liquids in. Also known as a cup in America, what do you call those in British?" Spinner asked smiling wilding getting groans.

"Its not British big bro, its Great Britian," Sherman said correcting Spinner who blushed slightly.

Ignoring the brothers Stanford turned to his girlfriend frowning deeply, "Wrong tea love. You know I hate regular iced tea," His voice was flat as he spoke to her like he had explained it to her a million times, she just crossed her arms and glared at him as he prattled on about what he liked in his tea.

Before he could finish she had walked off not wanting to deal with it at that moment. He watched as she walked away, a faint ringing could be heard in the background but no one paid any mind to it.

"Could you have been any harsher on the girl?" Zoom asked with Vert and Agura nodding along with him, Sherman and Spinner where arguing which was right, on whether or not it was Great Britian or British.

"And you would care why?" Stanford snapped in return running a hand through his orange hair sighing, everyone had regained movement and could at least lift a limb without wincing every time.

Zoom's dark eyes zoned in on Stanford, "Because I did date her for a while if you don't remember," Was his only response.

Stanford only scoffed, "yeah well that was for a week and it was because she was pissed at me for burping in her ear over the phone," He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his part of the booth on the outer side of the half circular table.

Everyone remembered about a year and a half ago when Zoom had gone out with Grace because Stanford being Stanford was trying to rush the mission and got Zoom knocked around and he missed the jump. This was between the time that Vert and Stanford both had the hots for Grace, Vert's ended up fading while Stanford just kept at it. So in Zoom's free time he had gotten a date with Grace and they had dated for exactly 7 days and then they broke it off. There was nothing there between them.

"Hey she gave me a chance before you so that's gotta count for something. Plus a girl as to be really blind to defiantly see pass that giant ego of yours," He quickly took a sip from his Dr. pepper not meeting Stanford's eyes but just looked out at the cluttered walls of the diner.

Stanford rolled his eyes, "Well apparently you haven't met all the girls that through themselves at me daily," he spoke firmly.

"Oh really because for the two years we've been here the only girl that's given you the time of day besides Agura would be Grace so no that doesn't count," Spinner piped up adding in his input smiling when he saw the death glare Stanford was sending his way.

Stanford opened his mouth to say something when a loud beeping sound interrupted him, everyone groaned inwardly knowing exactly what that sound meant but what surprised them was a voice that always seemed to ampliphied the space around them.

"Battle Force 5 you are needed back at the hub, the new recruit is on her way," And with that Sage's voice beeped off.

"So it's a she," Spinner mused slightly.

"thank god I won't be the only girl," Agura muttered under her breath.

"Ok guys lets head on back to great our new teammate," Vert finalized clapping his hands and ushering everyone toward the waiting vehicles outside the diner.

Spinner made a quick grab for the pizza before rocketing out of the door an toward a car that resembled much to a tank but it was a deep royal blue and had six different wheels. He scrambled up to the top of the tank and slipped inside and closing the hatch noisily behind him. With one quick shout from Vert they were off and heading back toward the hub to meet the new teammate they would be acquainted to very soon.

**So what did you guys think? Good bad? Well either way I'm continuing and yes there will be major problems for Stanford and Grace a little later on. Who is this mysterious new teammate? And what are Grace and Stanford keeping from one another, well more reviews accounts to how fast I update and this is a Stanford/OC Zoom/OC story. So yeah…. Zoom being my favorite character and all…. So um…. Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I hate who ever owns BF5 because that means I don't, damn… but I do own Lindsey and Carolina O'Sullivan, and I go on record saying I have know fricking clue as to what a good Irish accents sounds or writes like so NO FLAMES_

_Rated: T for a reason people you don't like it don't read._

_Vert- 20_

_Spinner-20_

_Stanford-19_

_Sherman-19_

_Grace-18_

_Agura-19_

_Zoom- 17_

_Lindsey-18_

_Carolina-18_

_Chapter 2_

_A black Saden barreled through the barren land kicking up a storm of pale brown dust behind it, the windows were tinted so dark that barely light could reach the cabin of the car. Two young woman sat idly staring out at the deserted land both in their own world thinking about the exact same thing. Where in the hell were they going? A girl with long straight wheat blonde hair looked longingly out the window, she wasn't even suppose to be here, it was her sister who was called upon to come to the States and take on this job. She let out a long hollow sigh of defeat knowing there was no way to back out now since they were already thousands upon thousands of miles away any how._

"_25," the other girl huffed._

_The blonde turned to look at her sister with an arced perfectly plucked blonde eyebrow, "What?"_

_The other girl rolled her bright ice blue eyes, "That's how many times you've sighed, and frankly its getting annoying," The red head placed her head on her fist and stared back out at the desolate area, "I have no clue why we're in a desert when we're suppose to be in New York City, so would you please lass keep the damn sighing to a minimum," The blonde haired girl narrowed her lively silver eyes at her sister._

"_Whatever," The blonde huffed._

_By the way the red head didn't respond she took that as the conversation was over, that's how all of their conversations go. The red head igniting them and then ending it when she felt like it. That's why the blonde wasn't really fond of her, she wasn't big on her sister always being the most respected and loved in the family, it bugged her. She turned to stare out the window with an angry sigh and she could hear the red head mutter, '26'. _Even that deserved a small smile though. They sat in thick silence for about another hour before a steel building came into sight. It looked like a one level building that was a good 50ft long and 18ft wide, it looked pretty big. But as it started to grow as they came closer and closer the building. Seeming to be nothing more than a large garage.

"Ew," The blonde muttered under her breath with a scowl as she turned to get a better look.

The red head ignored her sister and stared in aw at the building, she loved to go to garages even though her parents frowned deeply upon it for it was beneath their standards. That's why she took this job, to get out of the Manor. Her parents shoving their ways and their dreams down her throat, gah she believed those two things were the worst thing a parent could do, it sucks you away from your own life. She's 18 along with her sister and yet they still live with their parents, but yet it was something that she knew she would do for most of her life till she got married and moved up on the family chain by a lot. Stealing a glance at her sister the red head couldn't help but think about how different they were, both in looks and personality. Her sister was beautiful, long straight nose, high cheek bones, large sharp silver eyes and glossy pale blonde hair that fell in thick strand down to the middle of her back. Her sister was beauty even when her sister wore those hideous clothes. She had on a pale pink mini jacket over a emerald green dress that reached to her knees, and pink high heels.

The red head grimaced at the heels, oh how she hated them so much but yet she had to wear them. They were what her parents wanted her to wear but today was different. She glanced down at her own clothing and found herself comparing her outfit to her sisters. She was wearing a plain white baby tee that had a low cut neckline but didn't show much cleavage because she didn't have much, she was a stick if you saw her you could swear that just the slightest breath you would break her. An orange, red, and white plaid scarf wrapped loosely around her neck covering the neckline of her shirt. A pair of dark wash extreme designer skinny jeans clung to her small thighs and cuffed at the bottom showing off a pair of designer scrunch black ankle boots that had a silver button on each.

She picked at the hem of her shirt wishing she could have changed into something more her before getting here to this town smack dab in the middle of no where. They were just pulling into the large garage and getting out and thanking the driver who wouldn't roll down the tinted window, he just popped the trunk for them to get their stuff. The blonde muttered something about '_Doesn't he know who we are?'_ The red head just thanked him and gathered her stuff.

"The least this ingrate could do was get our stuff for us," The blonde muttered.

"Relax Carolina," The red head snapped at her sister who glared narrowing her silver eyes in annoyance.

Carolina was used to being waited on, so having to pick up her own luggage was like being a pauper, um gross. The red head threw all 19 of their coach bags on the concrete floor of the very bare garage, it seemed as though no one had really ever used it except for the almost dry oil spill on the floor. The red head went to thank the driver when the door opened, both Carolina and her sister stared wide eyed at what stepped out.

It wasn't human, it wasn't animal, it was nothing known to man… well publically of course. What it was, was foreign to all life, it had a slight glow to its body its skin wasn't skin but some transparent material with interact electric blue symbols. Through the transparency of the unknown beings outer skin you could see a long glowing spinal cord that attached to a large glowing white brain. The things eyes were bright white iris's with deep ebony pupils. The two girls stood frozen in their spots to scared to speak afraid that what ever this was, was going to kill them. Carolina grabbed her sisters hand squeezing it and clamping her eyes shut as did the red head ready to face their untimely end.

"_Hello, I am Sage," _a voice they both assumed was coming from what ever it was, was coming from it.

The voiced filled the air around them as though someone speaking could take up space and fill it. Carolina peeked through one of her eyes still standing stiff and holding onto her sister for dear life, by the smile on the thing that referred to its self as Sage was smiling warmly at the two, but concern was in the things eyes. Carolina was about to scream because even if it seemed friendly she was still scared to wits end but the absence of the red heads hand showed that her sister was easily trusting the creature.

"You're the one who called the Duke," Her sister spoke pointing at the creature with a questioning look in her eyes.

Sage nodded her head but then looked at the red head with the same questioning look, "_I believe I had called a man named Harry O'Sullivan," _Sage's voice told that she defiantly didn't understand.

Carolina watched as her sister tensed at her father's name, "Ay, that be the man. Most just go 'bout calling me da the Duke," Sage found it slightly hard to understand the red heads Irish accent that the blonde severely lacked. Carolina loved doing that even though she would like to call him father sometimes but by the look on her sisters face she defiantly didn't like call her 'da' the Duke.

"_Why does he wish to go by the name of the Duke?" _

The red head straightened her spine and put on her façade that Carolina knew all to well, "That be something I don't wish to be discussing. What I would like to know is why you called me here to the States," the harshness of her words were slightly surprising.

Sage nodded her head, "_Well by from you first shocked looks I must explain that I am not human nor alien," _Carolina made a snorting sound with her nose which got her a stern look from her sister, "_I am a sentient from the multiverse," _the girls gaped at Sage who just smiled, "_This is not the only dimension to your universe this is just one of thousands. My people created them, you see there a select chosen few that are ever trusted with this knowledge."_

"What about me?" Carolina blurted making Sage look at her fondly.

"_If Ms. O'Sullivan wishes for you to hear this than I mustn't object."_

Carolina giggled at that Ms. Part of her sisters name.

The red head turned to Sage with a kind smile, "No need for you to be callin' me by a name with to much formality. Just call me Lindsey,"

"She won't be a miss for long though," Carolina muttered under her breath making Lindsey turn her sharp icy eyes on her sister, Carolina felt a rush of fear skitter up her spine, Lindsey was like that her emotion only showed in her eyes.

Lindsey glanced down at her hand and the expensive ring that glittered on her finger and frowned before looking back up at Sage and gave a wry smile.

"_Lindsey it is then," _Sage finalized, "_Now as I said only a select few know of this and those other 6 should be showing up momentarily. The multiverse is always at war in small pockets called battle zones, you enter one of these by going through a storm shock. There are a group of uncivilized war Hungry creatures also known as the Vandals, they are lead by a ruthless dictator known as Kalus. Then there are a group of metallic group of robotic Sark with a bloodthirsty overlord known as Zemric." _Both girls raised eyebrows at this, "_The battle force 5 has been at work fighting to keep earth from being invaded for a year and a half now. The BF5 have grown tired and the missions have grown more and more difficult so that is why I had call The Duke to see if you could come to the 'States' and take a job in the city known as New York City to help further your family in their royal status," _Lindsey glowered at the comment about her family's status back home, she was happy with where they were but hated where they wanted to go, "_There are dark forces giving both the Vandal's and Sark more power to almost over power us. So Lindsey O'Sullivan do you except to take on the job of saving this world?"_

Lindsey arced a perfectly auburn eyebrow, "What would I be contributing?" She asked crossing her arms.

Sage grinned kindly, "_I promise to tell you if you pledge to guard this planet and keeping your heroic deeds on the DL as Spinner would say and you will become heart, the integrity of this team to keep them as one and show them that even through differences, or arguments and fights you will be the light. From your personality I can see that you always try to find the light in others while many can't see past the surface. You are a good human who understands those of lesser fortune of your own, you are wise beyond your years Lindsey," _Lindsey couldn't help but beam with all the complements that Sage was sending her way and yet she felt a boding with the strange otherworlder, a kin ship.

Lindsey opened her mouth to asked a question when Carolina interrupted her in her very annoying voice, "Do I have to stay then?"

Sage studied Carolina before nodding her head yes, "_You may as support for your sister. You may have a great contribution to the team if not help me learn more about this planet when the others are out on missions," _Carolina raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Linds?"

Lindsey shrugged she didn't really care if her sister stayed or not really, she may bug her but she didn't mind, "I don't care up to you Carry," Carolina cringed at the name her sister used when ever she called Lindsey, Linds.

"I don't know if I should Dutchess and Duke would probably want me to come home," Carolina said rubbing her shoulder.

Lindsey rolled her bright eyes, "Who cares what ma and da want. We've been livin in Dublin since we been wee children. Have some adventure sis," Lindsey nudged her elbow into her making Carolina scowl.

"You've lived in Ireland your whole life," Carolina hissed lowly so Sage wouldn't hear.

Lindsey rolled her eyes but didn't say anything knowing Carolina's background was something Carolina didn't discuss unless to Lindsey's parents and even then it wasn't willingly.

"I think I'll return to Dublin," Carolina said biting her lower lip unsure.

A low rumble could be heard in the near distance all three women turned to see five very hot looking cars speeding their way. Sage watched as though she had been waiting a long while, Carolina looked on uninterested in the fast approaching vehicles, and Lindsey stared glossy eyed as she marveled at the sleek very expensive looking off road cars barreled their way. She hadn't seemed to notice that the approaching cars weren't slowing their speed, actually it seemed as though they were speeding up she was in to much Aw to really care. What snapped her back was the deep violet sports car barreled toward her, Lindsey's bright eyes widened before slamming shut waiting for a very painful impact. But yet she couldn't help but peek through her eyelids as the car slammed on its brakes and preformed a spin maneuver to skid to a stop right before her as though the driver had been practicing the move many a times.

Lindsey being of the background she is felt her temper spike at the recklessness of this driver, how dare he try and kill her! Lindsey slammed her hands on the hood of the car narrowing her icy eyes barring her teeth into the tinted windows of the hot rod.

"What in the bloody hell is your problem!" She screamed ignoring the other cars coming to a stop in a semi circle around her, "You could have killed me you ingrate!" Carolina looked around at the group of adults forming around them.

A girl with mocha skin and hair in tight corn rows seemed to come through the bottom of a large spider like army green car. Two men hopped from the top of a deep royal blue tank, one seemed as though he could eat the other. Kind of like David and Goliath. Another was a boy with dark silken ebony hair that fell in shaggy waves down to the tops of his dark black eyes, the boy looked like he was Asian but he left his helmet on. The other was a golden blonde haired boy staring at her sister in mild curiosity, that's when Carolina turned back to look at her sister who was still fuming, her face almost as red as her hair.

"Get out of the damn car if you feel like facin' the wrath of an angry Irish Woman," Lindsey hit the car again this time getting the drivers attention who was just finishing listening to a deafening song.

The top of the reverb popped open and Stanford's cute little orange head appeared a dark look on his face at the very small woman who was messing up his paint job.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing hitting my car you crazy bat!" Stanford shouted at Lindsey who stood shell shocked by his appearance.

It took Stanford a couple of seconds before his eyes locked with her's and all the air left his body like he was being deflated like a balloon. Lindsey felt herself ach at the sight of him, her entire being felt weak as though she would faint… and that's exactly what she did.

**So what do you guys think? Ok I really just want reviews flame me if you want, what's this between Linds and Stanford? Hmm what a question, oh yes ahaha :D well just review and you'll soon (maybe) get the answer to this very tantalizing question…. Did I use that word correctly?**


End file.
